Caso 24
The Maori Revelation is case #24 of Police World Tour Edition setting in New Zealand and it's case #3 in Oceania. Case Background The team arrived at the beautiful city of Wellington at the police Yatch. Carmen was partnering the player in the case and she revealed to him that she was a friend of Danna Paula when she worked at Oceania years ago, The team arrived near the lake and the icy mountains. Tough protests were all over the city since The United Kingdom announced the unification of Oceania into one nation. The citizens were angry and demanded their independence. According to Marceau, the field expert, the WPE located a jewel businessman who was going to have a meeting with the leader of the Oceanic Gang as the businessman was going to buy the Miracle Necklace from them. The team needed to find the businessman, but when they did...the man was dead. The businessman, named Max Bower, was lying in the city beach with icicles impaled in his eyes. The team started the investigation by retrieving a video showing Max talking with a shadowed man (The Oceanic Gang Leader). Max was making a bargain with the shady man about the necklace's price, but the shady man only laughed telling him that "the business was over" and suddenly showed him two icicles before the video ended. The team knew that the killer could only be the Oceanic Gang leader. The victim found a photo of Max with a embittered lady named Muriel Hardcastle. She was an elementary history teacher who was taking her students to a protest, teaching them to fight for their independence. The team also found that The Oceanic Gang was in contact with an adventurer expedition man named Johan Kramer. Johan claimed that he was hired by Max to find a "Crystal treasure" in Wellington and they needed his bravery to accomplish the mission. The team also spoke who the owner of a high class jewel trademark named Berenice Muttonfall. Berenice claimed she only selled "high fashioned jewels" and she wanted the Miracle Necklace to be in her business. During the chapter end, Chief Dourne ordered to player to into the mountains because a Museum was bombarded During chapter 2 the team investigated the ruins of the bombed Museum. They spoke to the museum curator Hudson Harim, He claimed he did not cared much of his museum and he prefered it to be ruinned. They found the conversation tobe awkward and kept investigating. The team talked to a Maori warrior who fighted with the victim, named Jackham Karam. Jackham said that he hated greedy businessmans and he didn't denied that he punched Max in the face, after this, he went to the protest in the city. The team spoke back with Berenice after she prepared a meeting with Max because she wanted to buy the necklace from him, but she claimed that Max denied her the necklace. The team also retrieved some fingerprints from a rifle, that belonged to different kids from Muriel's elementary school. Muriel told he team that she was teaching how to use a rifle to her students because she wanted to prepare for the "upcoming war". The team had no other choice that finning Muriel. During the chapter end, Chief Dourned warned the team that multiple bombs detonated all over the city. During chapter 3 the team found a scheme showing various points with bomb drawings. After retrieving some fingerprints, the team discovered that Johan was the owner of such scheme. Johan, nervous, told the player that the Oceanic gang hired him to place the bombs over the mountains because they believed the "Crystal treasure" was buried there, but he did not wanted to harm anybody. The team also discovered that the Oceanic Gang robbed the Museum of Wellington 3 months ago, so they spoke with Hudson, the curator again. Hudson told the team that the Gang robbed a valuable crystal stone from there that costed more than 500.000$ but he claimed that he got hired as the curator after that incident. The team got enough information to arrest the killer after all this twists. The killer revealed to be no other than the curator, Hudson Farim, meaning that Hudson was also the Oceanic Gang leader. Hudson confessed to the team that he contacted Max so he could sell the Miracle Necklace to him. But then, Hudson got a call from another buyerm offering then MORE money to the Oceanic Gang for the necklace. Hudson decided to murder Max, so Max wouldn't tell about their shady bussiness. After this, Hudson evily laughed at the team saying that he was the one who caused everything. He was the one who ordered Danna to lie to the player as he ordered her to mislead the player into a trap in Papua-New Guinea. After the plan failed and the team managed to find them at New Calledoine, he blew up the oil reserve hoping that would kill him but the player managed to survive. After this he ordered Danna to kill Milo and steal the necklace from him, but Danna refused to kill him and shot him with a paint pistol inestead. After the team reached New Zealand, he hired Johan to plant a chain of bombs all over the city (Telling him that a treasure was hidden in those places). Hudson hopped that the bombs would kill the player but he failed. Milo mocked Hudson saying that God protected them enough to catch him. Hudson was still smiling, telling the team that the Oceanic Gang still has a lot of plans to execute, he claimed that arresting him wasn't enough as he would be still helping from the bars. When the Judge asked her for his last words before arresting him, he just grinned, saying that arresting a leader like him wasn't enough to bring back a powerful gang. During "The Sea Necklace" the team got a call from Danna saying she was captured at the Oceanic Gang HQ and pleaded for help. Danna claimed that some Oceanic Gang members were going to "make her pay" for the arrest of their boss. The team cracked more clues and interrogated Hudson in his cell. All the clues leaded them to a same destiny: The island of Fidji Stats Victim *Max Bower (Found lying with two icicles impaled in his eyes) Weapon *Icicle Killer *Unknown Killer's Profile *The killer eats Cooked fish *The killer eats kiwi. *The killer watches rugby. *The killer has tribal paint *??? Suspects *Muriel Hardcastle (History Teacher) Age: 37 Height: 5"4" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: A+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Cooked fish *The suspect eats kiwi "General Appearance": She has a purple shirt with another green shirt underneath and a yellow Neckerchief, she has a white sailor hat made with fabric, she has tribal face paint. ---- *Johan Kramer (Expeditioner) Age: 35 Height: 6"0" Weight: 172 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Cooked fish *The suspect eats kiwi *The suspect watches rugby "General Appearance": Black long hair, Red neckerchief, Green Adventurer Shirt, Blue big backpack. ---- *Berenice Muttonfall (Jewel Trademark owner) Age: 40 Height: 5"9" Weight: 168 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Cooked fish *The suspect eats kiwi "General Appearance": She has red fashion coat with a fuzzy red fez, she holds a pearls collar in her hands. ---- *Hudson Farim (Museum Curator) Age: 58 Height: 5"8" Weight: 161 lbs Blood: AB+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Cooked fish *The suspect eats kiwi *The suspect watches rugby "General Appearance": He has orange and brown robes, he has a gray medium beard and smokes a pipe, he has circular glasses and has tribal face paint. ---- *Jackham Karam (Maori Warrior) Age: 36 Height: 5"9" Weight: 282 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Cooked fish *The suspect eats kiwi *The suspect watches rugby "General Appearance" He is big and overweight, he is bare-chested and has tribal face paint, Long black hair with bones and a bone necklace. Crime Scenes *City Beach- Sand *Mountain Peak - Cottage *Hill Museum - Exploded Museum